Mistletoe?
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: Who's coming over to Ash's house for Christmas Dinner? You guessed it; Ash's favourite girl. So what's with Johanna and Dahlia making up plans? And what's all this stuff about Mistletoe? Haha read to find out : Review please xxx


This was a random idea, SO RANDOM LOL but I hope you enjoy it, even though it's probably the worst story in this site Dx Please review though, It will make me happier for Christmas :) x

And I want to thank everyone for reading my stories, and those who have reviewed them :) It's weird that this time last year I didn't know anything about this site, I wasn't even interested in writing then, believe it or not lol! And now has changed me a lot, I've made loads of new friends on here and I'm so happy :) If I had never read that first pearlshipping story, I would have never found this site, and I wouldn't be here writing my stories and reading all your amazing ones. I wouldn't have made those new friends. It make me sad when I think of that =/ But since 2009 is near an end, I hope you the very best for 2010 :D Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year :) xxx

Mistletoe?

Ash, the skilled Pokemon trainer, was in love with _her._ Dawn Berlitz. Her blue hair, sapphire eyes, bubbly personality is what caught his attention. The day dreaming, the dazing, the thinking...It was all about her. She was in his mind twenty four seven, and nothing could ever stop that. He was deeply in love, but he was not wanting to admit it. Sure Ash may be thick, but deep down he knew that he was going to have to tell her, one way or another.

They hadn't seen each other for three years, but they still stayed in contact. Sure three years is a long time, but it seemed to just fly by. The days, the weeks, the months were gone so fast like a blink of an eye, and Ash was always thinking about her and the winning smile that shaped her smooth face perfectly. Perfection, that was the word to describe her; everything about her was just...Utterly perfect. Her skin, her smell, her appearance...Everything. He didn't think that a girl could be this perfect. It was just so...unreal. Like an angel coming down from heaven.

He missed her. Three years had made him desperate to see her again, to hear her voice again...To tell her how he feels about her. He missed not having her company. He had a special bond with her, that he never had with Misty or May. The special bond that made them connect, best friends. But he wanted to be _more _than friends. He wanted to have her in his arms, to kiss her softly on her lips, to...To tell her he loves her. No one knew how he felt...Or so it would seem.

The snow fell quietly, making a white blanket over the town. Everything was decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel. The houses were hard to make out due to the thick frosty mist but windows were lit, indicating that someone was warm and glad to be inside. The frosty air froze your lungs in one breath, but not a soul was out. The empty streets were undisturbed and silent.

A plain house was sitting at the edge of town. All the lights were on. The blanket of snow in the small garden had no footprints.

The raven haired boy named Ash was helping his mother in the kitchen, since Christmas was tomorrow they were having guests round.

He was fifteen now, and taller. Three years have made him stronger and handsomer, but he was still the same old Ash inside; clumsy, irresponsible...Dense.

"Mum, can you tell me who are coming round tomorrow?" Ash pleaded and faced his mother. She looked at him.

"You'll find out tomorrow," she answered happily. A small smile gracing her lips as she thought of Ash's face when he sees the 'guests'. Ash rolled his eyes.

"You've said that a million times all ready," He wined. "Why can you not tell me?"

"It's a surprise Ash. If I tell you now then you'll be even more excited," she giggled. Ash sighed.

"OK, OK," he said and continued drying the dishes. Dahlia looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. _'I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees her...' _She thought.

"I've finished the dishes, and I'm away up to bed." Ash said, "Night."

"Good night honey," Dahlia replied as she watched him walk out the kitchen.

**Ash's Pov.**

Who could it be? And why is she keeping it a secret from me? Couldn't she just tell me? Argh I have to wait till tomorrow! I sighed again as I walked up the stairs. I entered my bedroom and sat on my bed. Pikachu was all ready sleeping on my covers. I scratched him beside the ear as he stretched and yawned.

"Pika," It said sleepily. I smiled but my thoughts were still on the 'guests'. Who was it?

[Morning]

"Mum can you tell me now?" I wined. She was putting on the diamond necklace I gave her.

"Ash you'll find out soon," she said while looking at her watch, "They'll be here in five minutes." My eyes widened. A five minutes is all I needed to wait till I find out who the 'guests' are! Just a few minutes!

"Why can you not tell me now though?" I asked her for the one millionth time this morning. I looked at my watch; 12.07 pm.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise Ash. Besides, a few minutes isn't long to wait." She replied, I looked at her and sighed. Defeated. She was right. A few minutes isn't long to wait.

I trailed my thoughts in a different direction so I wouldn't get inpatient again. Hmm...I need to call Gary to see if he's coming out in the snow tomorrow. Maybe we could get Misty, May, and Drew out too so we could have a snowball fight. Or we could all go sleighing. Nah...Snowball fight sounds better.

I looked at my watch again; 12.08. Four minutes...

I wonder what they are all doing now? I'm so bored. And it's meant to be Christmas!

I made my way to my bedroom only to find pikachu still sleeping on my bed. I sighed.

Three minutes...

"Pikachu, you need to get up now," I said softly.

"Pika pi," It replied and stretched. "Pikaa chu." I rolled my eyes, as he just curled up in a ball again.

"Come on Pikachu, it's Christmas." I yawned.

Two minutes...

Argh this is not working! Only two minutes left and it looks like my watch is going slow motion!

I picked pikachu up and ran down stairs.

One minute...

I placed pikachu on the ground. My mum was laying plates on the dining room table.

"Have you guessed who the guests are yet?" She asked me. I shook my head. A wide grin spread across her face. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called to my mum as I sprinted to the door dodging pikachu who was still on the ground. I grabbed the door handle and swung it open. I got a brief glimpse of two people standing on the doorstep then my vision was completely obscured by very smooth blue hair.

"ASH!" A voice screamed happily. Wait...I know that voice! Dawn! She had thrown herself on to me in a hug that nearly knocked me flat. Her arms were around my neck as one of my hands trailed down to her waist and the other one was stroking her hair. My heart was beating very fast as I held the girl I love so much in my arms. Her head was on my chest.

Man how I wish we could stay like this forever. That would be heaven. Pure heaven...

"Dawn," I whispered. She was like an angel. Perfect in every way. I heard chuckles from behind us as me and Dawn looked round to see my mum and her mum grinning at us. Damn them, they knew all along.

"Come along, dinner will be ready in just a moment." I heard my mum say. I looked at Dawn, she was just the same as I remembered her. The same mid length blue hair, same perfect smooth face, same smile, all the things I've missed about her. I grinned at her as she grinned back. What was I going to say?! I'll make a fool of myself again!

We walked through to the dining room table. She sat next to me as my mum and Johanna sat opposite us. The drinks were already served.

**Dawn's Pov.**

My cheeks were sore from smiling so much. I can't believe my mum never told me where we were going till I recognised the house. Ash still looks so hot! OK Dawn calm down.

I looked at him. He was smiling too. I blushed and looked at the table. I think my mum and Dahlia noticed as they were giggling.

"So Ash," My mum said, starting the conversation. Please don't let her embarrass me in front of Ash! "What have you been up to lately?" Phew! Safe...For now. I looked at him.

"Nothing much, enjoying the snow," he chuckled. His face is so....Cute! My mum and Dahlia giggled again. Ash turned his attention on me.

"I think they're up to something," He whispered as I nodded in agreement. He smiled, Damn that smile! Why does he have to be so freaking hot!

"I'll get the starter," Ash's mum interrupted. The dinner went smoothly, me and Ash talked about battles and contests while Johanna and Dahlia had their own conversation.

Ash started talking about Buneary and Pikachu's 'relationship', but then my mum just had to interrupt saying that a pokemon copies their trainer's emotions. Leaving me blushing like mad. I couldn't even look at Ash's face because I was so embarrassed. Damn mums. I couldn't stop gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes. They are so amazing! Dahlia went to get the turkey, still giggling, while Ash turned to face me.

"Cracker?" He asked holding out a green and red decorated cracker.

"OK," I answered happily and pulled the other end. There was a small bang and Ash had the bigger half. He grinned as he opened the little card that was in the cracker just as Dahlia came walking back with the turkey in her hands.

Ash read out load:

_Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get, and hard to hold.  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best..._

Ash looked at me, I blushed. Our eyes stayed connected as I could hear Dahlia and my mum.

"Aww Ashy, did you finally confess to Dawn?" Dahlia squealed. We looked away from each other to look at her.

"What?" Ash said. I looked at him, wait was he...Blushing? No it can't be...I must be imagining it.

"You know what I'm talking about Ash...The secret..." She replied slyly. The secret? What secret? Ash's eyes widened. I looked away from him to look at Dahlia again. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind then." Ash looked back at me again but turned away quickly as he met my eyes.

Dinner went along quickly with no other word on 'the secret' subject. Whatever the secret was. After we had finished our desert me and Ash had volunteered to clean the dishes. The kitchen was just how I remembered it from a few years back. Pikachu was sitting on the kitchen stool. I smiled.

We started to clean.

"Wow, Ash I never knew you could eat this much!" I said while grinning at the amount of plates the boy had carried through.

"Hey! I didn't eat all the food!" He laughed and scratched his head sheepishly.

"No, just enough to feed the whole country," I laughed and stuck out my tongue.

"Ha, you should talk miss three-bowl-of-Christmas-pudding," he was grinning, and trying to hold in his laughter at the same time.

"Well I can't help it if she's a good cook," I admitted. He laughed.

"True that," he said.

**Normal Pov.**

"What are we going to do with these?" He said sarcastically indicating to the pile of dirty dishes

"We wash them silly," Dawn laughed splashing a little bit of the dish water on the boy's nose. Ash responded by throwing some soap suds on her. She gasped, "You'll pay for that!" She laughed and threw some more at him. She missed and the soapy suds landed on the kitchen floor unnoticed.

Five minutes later the kitchen was full of laughs as the water and soap went everywhere; on the walls, on the tables, and on the floor.

"Oops..." Ash said slowly looking at the mess they made, "Looks like we've got a lot more cleaning up to do," Dawn laughed at his obvious remark. She walked back to the sink and leaned against it.

"This was fun," she laughed. There was a bump and next minute Dawn was on the floor covered in soup bubbles, She laughed again when she saw the look on Ash's face. He walked over and sat down next to her, still laughing.

"Clumsy much?" He joked.

"Me clumsy? No," Dawn replied sarcastically. She threw some more soup suds in his direction which landed in his head. He grinned. Bubbles of soup were flying across the room again as the two teenagers were laughing at each other. Ash still had soup bubbles on his head while Dawn had on her cheeks.

"Ow my eye..." Dawn said.

"Are you alright?" The raven haired trainer asked, placing his hand on her cheek. Their eyes met. Blue gazing into brown. Taking in every detail. It was quiet. You could almost hear each others hearts beating.

"Y-Yeah," Dawn whispered, they were close now, inches away from each other that they could both feel their crushes hot breath kissing their skin. Centimetres....Millimetres...So, so close...Then the unexpected happened...

"What's taking so long?" Dahlia laughed as she opened the kitchen door, Ash and Dawn jumped and looked up. "What the feathers happened in here?!" She said, looking at Ash and Dawn sitting on the floor with soapy suds all around them; The dishes were still undone.

"...Oops..." They said innocently and at the same time. Dahlia giggled.

"Were having fun were you?" She said slyly and winked at them both. They blushed. Johanna came walking in and laughed.

"Deary me, what happened?" She said, Ash grinned as he took a glance at Dawn who was looking at Johanna innocently.

"See, it was all Dawn's fault. I tried to stop her, but the poor girl lost control" He said sarcastically. Dawn gasped.

"Hey! It was not me!" Dawn laughed. "You started it!"

"That's what you want us to think," Ash said and stuck out his tongue. Dawn giggled as Ash helped her up.

-

**Dawn's Pov.**

"Why do we have to go?!" I moaned. My mum rolled her eyes.

"Dawn, It's nine O Clock, we've been here piratically all day," she laughed. Ash was behind me. Then my mum started speaking to Dahlia again. I turned to face Ash.

"I don't want to go," I said to him, he had a sad look on his face too as he opened his arms for a hug. I gladly accepted, running into his arms again like I did earlier on the doorstep. A warm tear ran down my cheek.

When was I going to see him again? Another three years?! I can't stand being away from him...

His hot breath ran down my neck sending shivers down my spine. I sniffed. My arms were around his neck as his hands were on my waist. I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss _him._

"Ash, take Dawn outside," Dahlia said kindly, I could feel him nod as he lead me to the doorstep. My hands were wrapped around his torso now. We stepped outside in the frosty air. There was no snow clouds, only the glistering stars above. It was quiet. No sound was made. I looked at him, Another tear was running down my cheek. Each tear pleading not to go. He looked at me.

"I'm going to miss you." He said quietly, it sounded like his voice had cracked in the middle of that sentence. I sniffed again.

"I'm going to miss you too," I whispered. He smiled. His eyes seemed dim. No sparkle as I remembered. Was it just the small amount of light? I shivered and hugged him again. Taking in every moment, and not wanting to forget it.

"Dawn?..." He asked.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Can you promise me something?" His voice was gentle and it soothed me. I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were full of mischief now.

I knew I was going to regret this almost instantly. "Fine."

"What do you think of me?...As more than a friend..." He said looking into my eyes. Yes. Instant regret.

"I-Er..." I began.

"You promised," he insisted.

"I know..." I replied. I took a glance at him. He looked relaxed.

"What's the problem?"

"I-I think you might get...Annoyed?" I said truthfully. His brows pulled together over his eyes as he thought this through.

"I still want to know," he said, "Please?" I took a deep breath. I need to say it. Come on Dawn, just say how you feel.

"I...I..." I began, "Mistletoe?" I asked looking at the door beside us. He looked round.

"Er...My mum must have put it there," He admitted looking back at me. I giggled. His face was red...Like he was blushing? I could feel his hand still on my waist dragging me in closer. His eyes still on mine as our lips were only a centimetre apart.

Come on Dawn, just a little closer!

Closer...and closer. I could feel his warm breath on my cold skin. Then his lips pressed softly against mine. I was in heaven, Ash was kissing me! I couldn't believe it. Was it a dream? Or real?

My arms were around his neck again, and I was kissing him back. I wish we could stay like this forever. This was the best feeling in my life!

We broke apart for air. I was blushing like mad. He looked at me.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked. I nodded unable to take my eyes off of his.

"How would I be annoyed at that?" He laughed. "I love you." I blushed even more, deep shades of red and pink scattered over my face.

"I love you too," I whispered to him as I hugged him again. I could feel him smile.

"Lucky my mum put out this Mistletoe," he joked, "I would never have found this courage to tell you." I giggled. We shared a kiss again just as my mum Johanna opened the door, Dahlia was behind her.

"Awww!" they cooed. Great my mum found another way to embarrass us!

Note to self...Pick a more private place!

"Wait, that mistletoe wasn't there this morning!" Ash said and turned to Johanna and Dahlia. BUSTED.

Haha well, I hope you like it lol. Sorry for spelling mistakes etc. Please review and tell me what you think :) Thank you everybody for making this year worth while :D 

P.S 'That Special Night,' Chapter 3 will be out on New Years Eve, since it's about the New Years Party lol, Look out for it :) x

Merry Christmas xxx

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


End file.
